


Law of Attraction

by MissingLink



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingLink/pseuds/MissingLink
Summary: Stan always seems to get the short and of the stick when it comes to dating, and despite his obvious crush on his best friend Kyle, things just keep going wrong. They do say you attract only what you want to attract.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I like this story much more than my other Style story

Kyle and Stan sat on the floor of Kyle's bedroom, Kyle leaning against the bed while Stan was sprawled out on the floor, his feet in Kyle's lap. The two boys were talking every now and then, but it was mostly silence while Kyle read, and Stan texted his latest girlfriend. Though Wendy and Stan were constantly together and then breaking up, Stan had dated other girls in between. Somehow he had landed himself a smoking hot girl, yet she happened to be Wendy's best friend Bebe.

The sound of Kyle flipping a page caused Stan to look up at him. His best friend got lucky over the years. His meds of curls became calmer, laying flat upon his pale face. The freckles on his cheeks were dulled yet if you were close enough you'd be unable to count just how many there were. Stan had noticed these things about his friend for years, and the crush he developed on him was shoved to the deepest parts of his mind, yet somehow, everytime Kyle looked to Stan with his bright emerald eyes, his heart raced.

A soft ding from his phone pulled his attention away from Kyle, a blush forming on his cheeks realizing how lucky he was Kyle didn't notice him staring. He looked to his phone and sighed, managing to push himself up.

"Hey dude, I gotta go" Kyle glanced up to him before marking his place and setting his book down

"Bebe?" Stan nodded, forcing himself to stand up. Kyle looked up to him from the floor. "Oh, alright dude. I'll see you some other time. Have fun. Think safe."

Stan went red "What the hell Kyle?" Kyle only grinned and shrugged before opening his book back. Stan sighed and stepped out the bedroom, making his way downstairs were Kyle's mom, Sheila, was cleaning "Bye" Stan flashed her a smile before opening the front door and stepping out of the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh I have so many things planned for this. I don't know how to get them all down

Stan made his way to the playground, his gloved hands shoved deep into his pockets, yet he was still cold. He wanted to be inside Kyle's house again, the warmth and the laughter from his friend was his favorite part, yet he was still drawn to the idea of a girl on his arm, and a hot girl at that. 

He stopped when he got to the park, his eyes landing in the swing set. There sat a short blonde, her eyes scanning her phone. Though tiny, this girl had a great figure. Stan gave her a glance up and down before walking over to where she sat, the snow crunching under his feet.

"Bebe." Stan said, opening his arms. The girl looked up and grinned, pushing her phone into her jacket pocket and flying into stan's arms. Wrapping them quickly around her, he smiled softly, carefully resting his chin in her soft locks of hair. After a second the two stepped back.

"You made it after all!" Bebe clapped her hands together. She tilted her head to her side, her hair falling a bit into her eyes. Stan nodded, gently brushing the strands away.

"I almost forgot." He admitted feebly "But I made it. I won't upset my perfect little Bebe." Bebe giggled and leaned up, gently brushing her lips over his. 

"Silly. Hurry up. We don't want to miss the movie." She grabbed his hand and hurried off in a direction far from where they were supposed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it??


End file.
